


【冢不二】醉太平

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】醉太平

醉太平 

五更天时分，手冢就醒了。   
船舱内很暖和，空气里氲散着昨夜里燃过的暖香。这香是宫中制的，用了黄熟香、白附子、茅香、檀香、白芷、乳香、甘松、茴香、零陵香等药物，上为细末，炼蜜和匀，窨月余，捏成丸子或制成饼状。   
不久前手冢回了趟王府，临走时他母妃特地用香囊给他装了一袋。当时还天寒地冻，王妃担忧他去了什么极寒地方受冷。这香只要燃上一点，就能暖一整宿，对活血益气、驱寒祛湿有奇效。手冢一向不喜用香，平素来去无物淡然一身轻，但想到那人，就收在了怀里。凭这香，一整个深冬和初春，两人游历了不少地方，包括塞北地区，也确实比往年好过了些。 

他望向那人，此时正窝在被榻里用一床薄薄的毯子把自己裹得严严实实的。   
那毯子也是奇物，花纹繁复，入手暖滑，用孔雀的羽毛捻成，是极为精贵的制衣料子，却被他用来当了铺盖。这清明刚过，天气乍暖还寒，若是以往，定要头疼脑热个几日，今年初他二人逛至西域，得了这条毯子再加上手冢带来的宫中暖香，竟安生了好阵子。 

手冢悄悄下了床，动作极轻，走至那人床边。   
因为两年前的某次意外，两人已有过肌肤之亲，但毕竟介怀于师徒伦常，那人平时绝不同意两人同榻而眠，而宁可在窄小的船舱内腾出两个床铺。   
外人只道他是谪仙一般的公子，却不知那人身子不好，早年受过极重的伤，落下了病根，在收下手冢这个徒儿之前，一直独自在外无人看顾。如今体质越发虚弱，极畏寒，手冢一直悉心调养着。若二人之间并无那种关系，他原是愿意和手冢同床。手冢虽然性子凉薄，毕竟是练武之人，身体较常人更为温暖，靠在身边就像是抱了个暖炉子。   
然而自从那事之后⋯⋯ 

手冢收回思绪，心里感慨，原没想到会和他发展到现在这一步。伏低看向睡着那人，见他睡相沉静，吐息平稳，忍不住起了促狭心思，在那淡色双唇上轻啄了一下。那人虽在梦中，却也恍然有所觉，嘴唇微微地抿了一下，发出隐约的低吟。手冢面露笑意，抚了抚他散在枕上的蜜色长发，再帮他把被角掖好。 

手冢在里衣外披了件长衫，掀开帘子朝舱外探了探。天色微明，晓色中模模糊糊现着岸上的亭台楼阔，船只夜里无人摆渡，顺着波涛靠了岸。清晨湖面上笼着一层淡淡的烟纱，船甲上都是水汽，湿漉漉铺着一层湖边垂柳落下来的细叶子。 

从船尾的木桶里打一勺水梳洗过后，他搬张小杌子出了甲板，脚底下放一盏灯，就着灯光读前人苏子瞻和沈梦溪合编的《苏沈良方》之一卷。读到“顺元散”这节时，天色已透亮，忽听得舱内传来声响，他估摸着那人大概是醒了。 

返回舱内，那人却还未全醒，睡眼微醺，半个身子在翻滚间探出了榻外。听得帘子响动，迷迷糊糊地抬起眼，只见一人逆光站着，于是唤：“手冢。”   
手冢应了声，上前来把他按回了榻上。   
那人揉着眼，视线渐渐清明，见眼前手冢石青色的长发高高束起，面容极为清俊，眉不描而黛，斜飞入鬓，一双凤眼，长长的睫羽掩映下眸如点墨，神情虽淡然，眼中却透着暖意。饶是遍览人间春色如逍遥客不二公子，此时也不禁有些看呆。 

“觉得身子还好？”   
手冢的音色如他人一般冷冷清清的。他方才在外面一阵，双手冰凉的，放在香炉上熏了一会，熏出些暖意来，就伸入毯子中，摸索到不二亵衣内，贴上小腹，感觉温润肌肤下寒意泛起，不禁皱了眉。   
“怎么还是凉的。” 

不二往毯子里缩了缩，脸几乎要埋进去。声音轻如蚊呐：“昨日喝了天香楼的冰镇雪耳莲子羹⋯⋯”   
手冢的神色冷了几分：“你是忘了师祖的训诫？切不可食用寒凉之物？”   
刚刚这一摸一探，手冢已察觉不二体内本就虚弱的真气遇寒逆流，又折损了精神。 

他找出根艾条，放在烛火上点了，掰过不二的身子强行让他摊平，撩起亵衣，露出平坦的小腹。   
不二平时虽狡黠，偶尔也爱捉弄手冢，但一旦被他这样制住，总有些羞赧。于是拼命地扯着衣衫下摆，想遮住身体裸露的部分，然而力道终究不敌手冢，也只能任他去了。   
他恨恨地说：“手冢国光，你不敬师长，乃大逆不道。”   
手冢对他的腹诽恍若未闻，温热的左手贴停在小腹处，掌心正对着神阙穴，闭上双眼微微发力，给他输了一些真气进去。觉察到那上泛的寒意被逼出来了些，他便挪开手，用那烧着的艾条在那处反复熏灸起来。   
不二破罐子破摔后，觉得身体被灸条暖暖的温烤着，很是舒服。   
他眯起眼睛偷眼看自己的徒儿，此时手冢正凝神专注于手上的动作。练武之人手未免粗糙，手冢的手掌心也粗砺起茧。然而在不二看来却全然不损这双手的精美，纤长白皙，骨节分明，在某个特定的时候，这双有力的手游走于肌肤之上，所过之处无不引起表皮下的骚潮⋯⋯   
思及此，不二不禁觉得身体发热，脸上隐隐泛红。他赶紧提醒自己要摒除杂念，闭眼默念静心要诀，却未察觉这一切情状已全数落入了某人的眼里。 

灸了约半柱香功夫，手冢又在不二身上其他几个穴位灸过一遍，直至感觉他脉象稳固，气血顺畅后才灭了灸条。   
不二挣扎着想坐起来，却被手冢伸手一捞揽在了怀里。 

“刚刚为什么要偷看我？”语气全无波澜，神色似笑非笑，在人看来格外欠扁。   
不二张嘴正欲回话，却见某人的大幅俊颜寸寸逼近，一时大意被掠走了呼吸。   
手冢软玉温香满怀，又得唇齿厮磨，终于心满意足。放开怀中人后，一只手轻拍他背心帮他调顺呼吸，在不二开口之前堵他的话：“早餐想吃什么？”   
不二下意识地答：“龙宝斋的水晶包子，湖兰居的蜜汁凤爪，鼎盛阁的蟹黄蒸饺，醉颜坊的杏花核桃酥⋯⋯”   
“知道了。”   
在不二发际落下一吻，转眼如一阵风掠过，只见帘子微动，手冢已然不见踪影。 

“手冢国光！看我以后怎么收拾你！”方才意识到被徒弟揩足了油的不二咬牙切齿。 

手冢施展轻功在城内民居瓦顶上起跃，直奔最近的龙宝斋。不二素来挑嘴，点的都是江南名吃，这几家铺子的早点去得稍晚就要排上长队。手冢心想如果到得够早，速度够快的话，还能在水晶包子冷下来之前带给不二⋯⋯ 

真是一个美好的清晨啊。   
青王府世子手冢国光如是想。

——END——

<% END IF %>


End file.
